


【本马达】2018本本生日贺文

by styja



Category: American (US) Actor RPF
Genre: M/M, 本马达 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 23:50:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19306375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/styja/pseuds/styja
Summary: 2018本本生日贺文一个短篇流水账，祝本本生日快乐，同时也祝愿本呆永远顺顺利利和和美美，两人那些列出来一长串的新项目新电影全都都大卖另外，现实风格rps同人也依旧还是同人，不要完全代号入座喔





	【本马达】2018本本生日贺文

**七月二十六日：他们相距十五小时**

 

再过两年就要年至半百的男子倒了一杯红酒，然后窝到沙发里慢慢品味。不像法兰西贵族式的高调，也不及加利福尼亚从种植到出厂一条龙的商业炒作，西班牙红酒就像是一个来自旧世界的遗落珍宝，带着一点神秘的异国情调，无视周围那些不明疑惑的眼光，迈着它自己的步调经营那份经历过时光考验的美好。

男子一边品着杯中美丽的红宝石色液体，一边慢慢用手梳理着几分钟前被小女儿揉乱的头发。

孩子们总是精力过剩，吵吵闹闹地到深夜仍不肯上床睡觉。她们早就串通一气，联合起来对付他。当他要求孩子们熄灯就寝的时候，最大的那个会摆出一副大姐大的样子，口口声声说要确定小的们都睡下了她才能休息，因为她会把妹妹们的被子都盖好。中间的那个通常摇摆不定，有时候她会坚持当姐姐的副手，有时候又会拿自己年幼作为筹码，要求年长的先以身作则。而最小的同时也是最像他的那个，一肚子古灵精怪，每次都会有不一样的理由。在没有理由的时候，她就会仗着自己年纪最小最受宠爱，使出浑身解数就为了能再玩五分钟。  


她着急的样子也和你小时候一模一样。  


一个声音突然在他脑海里响了一遍，引得他不禁翻了个白眼。拜托，他们认识的时候他可不是小屁孩的那个，什么叫“和你小时候一模一样”。  


仿佛有心灵感应似的，他刚想到那个人，电话铃就响了。  


“午安。”他看也没看，就直觉地认定一定是他打过来的。他那边现在应该是下午太阳还大着的时候，他点着手指头估算了下。数学和地理其实一直不是他的强项，所以他得确认好，免得被某个人嘲笑。  


“晚上好。”  


果然是他。  


熟悉的声音传来，里面浸着一点俏皮欢快的感觉，让窝在沙发里的男子也忍俊不住，微笑悄悄爬上嘴角。  


“说吧，蠢蛋，什么事？”

“没什么特别的。”他听到电话那头停顿了一下。他的“蠢蛋”并没有像往常那样用“呆瓜”来回敬他。“只是想听听你的声音。”  


空气突然变得有些多愁善感起来。  


“玩得怎么样？”电话那头问道。  


他抿了口红酒，把杯子放到茶几上。  


然后他们聊了许多有的没的。他向他诉说在西班牙的见闻，讲一些他在这里看到的街头轶事，描述着他在这里品尝过的美食，或者其它奇葩的于美好完全没有关系的食物。食物是他们共同的一个爱好，对此总是有许多毫无营养的话题可以挖掘，最后在一片谁都讲不清楚为什么会发生的疯笑中结束。  


“你知道，这边没什么特别的，一切都是老样子，太阳还是那么毒，狗仔还是每天把大炮怼到你脸上。”  


“他们应该请你吃饭。光靠卖你的照片他们就不知道捞了多少。”  


“说到照片，你知不知道你在那里玩‘勇敢者丛林探险’的照片这两天到处都是？”  


“什么？”  


“是真的。我这就传到你手机上。”  


一会儿，他的手机就收到了一封新邮件，里面打包了十来张高清私照。  


“真厉害……他们是爬到树上拍的？”  


“爬没爬树不晓得，不过角度倒是找得挺好的，把你的曲线体现得十分到位，性感肉欲，让人看了喉咙发紧。”  


“去你的！”  


“是真的！这让我很不好受的，总觉得他们侵犯了我的特权。”  


对话朝着带了某种颜色的方向飞奔而去。电话那头的家伙总是有各种新奇古怪的咸湿笑话，能吧他逗得咯咯笑，甚至倒在沙发上打滚。每次这个时候，那个大家伙就会假装正经地把他扶起来，装作一副天底下最无辜的样子，抚着他的背说喘口气。这套动作在很多时候都会演变成另外一些不方便描述的娱乐活动的开局。  


“……你那边都快1点了吧。”杯中的红酒已经见底，经这么一说，已经改成躺在沙发上的男人觉得的确有些睡意朦胧。  


他“嗯”了一声，鼻音听上去有些粘，有些腻，有些撒娇的味道在里面。

“乖了。早点休息吧。”  


在他回答之前，电话就挂断了。

 

*** ***

 

**八月一日：他们仍然相距十五小时**

 

今天的电话铃也如约响起。只不过这次不是在午夜。  


他一边拿起蓝牙，一边把孩子们安顿好。幸好前两天他租了两部动画影碟，应该可以让那群叽叽喳喳的小天使们安静一两个小时。  


那边距离吃午饭还有一点儿时间。他听到电话那头传来吸溜吸溜的声音，不用猜就知道那个人一定又在喝星巴克的冰饮。  


“对了，”吸溜吸溜的，“你什么时候回来？大姐头说她还有点事情要交代给我们。”  


他看了一眼桌上的iPad，上头正翻到某篇文章。  


“喂喂，这名字是你起的，可别算上我。她要是知道你叫她大姐头，看回头怎么收拾你。人家现在可是要去学院了！你还不快巴结巴结！”  


“要也是你去啊，她更喜欢你。”  


“这你都看出来了？”手指在iPad上划来划去，把那篇文章翻上又翻下。  


“这还用问啊。”吸溜声停了，“她有时候看着我呀，就好像在跟我说别欺负你。千古奇冤，我什么时候欺负过嘛，你说是不是呀。”  


放下手里的iPad，他扶着额头，脑海里浮现出一张张电话那头那个家伙的无赖表情，让他不禁审视过去的时光，思考那些究竟算不算是“欺负”。如果说是的话，的确又好像是他自己纵容的。  


“说嘛，说吧！”  


他发誓，如果此时此刻他能顺着电话线爬过去的话，一定会发现厚脸皮的家伙头上长出了毛茸茸的耳朵，身后还有一条大尾巴摇啊摇啊摇。  


最后当他和往常一样对那家伙没有办法只能点头的时候，他听到那边传来小小的欢呼，忍不住一边翻了个白眼。  


“对了，网瘾少年，你有没有看到那篇文章？”  


平时大部分时候，他并不会去看那种满篇胡说八道的东西。在十几二十年前，当他们还是两个愣头青的时候，他们就已经看过太多那种表面上煞有其事，其实纯粹瞎编乱造或者就算符合基本事实，也是添油加醋到跑了味儿的东西。世界是发展的，可是纵然那么多年过去，肤浅的东西就也还是那么肤浅。  


可是这一次，他心里就总觉得哪里有个小疙瘩。刚看到那篇胡诌的文章的时候他就感觉到了。  


_别把那种无聊事情放心上。_  


那家伙可以从一开始就做到毫不在意，甚至粗线条地把一些段子当成一个烂剧本演出来，然后抱着他两个人一起哈哈大笑到像傻子一样。可是他不行。他知道自己永远是更在乎别人看法的那个。这让他在很多时候有些嫉妒和羡慕。在过了那么多年，他觉得他的经历已经足够让他变得皮糙肉厚的时候，他真的很诧异某些东西依然可以触动到他主导生气甚至愤怒的那根神经。  


这是一篇不值一提的无聊文章，他其实并没有计划说这个，只不过刚好又看见了而已。  


果然，电话那头传来了大笑声，带着调侃问他怎么突然变成了多愁善感的小姑娘。  


“当心我回来把你家大黑剔光然后教它来咬你。”他说。  


“大黑巴不得有人给它剃光头呢，这两天它都快热晕了，连狗粮都不吃。”那头的声音变得更加嬉皮笑脸讨人厌了，“至于其它的么，反正我是欢迎你亲自来咬我的。”  


“你少在那里臭美了。”  


他说着说着，不自觉地自己也笑了。  


心想为什么要放在心上呢？时间不是早就向他们自己作出证明了吗？  


“呐。你今天有没有比昨天更开心一些？”  


一个他听过很多遍，也回答过很多遍的问题又一次在电话里响起，带来一丝不易察觉的暖流。  


过去一段时间里，他的日子并不好过。他经历了一些非常悲痛的事情。有些人永远地离开了，这让他急着想要逃离那个他熟悉的环境，就好像这样的话，那些悲伤都只不过是一场噩梦。他准备当逃兵的时候，他来找他，他把一切看在眼里，却并没有像其他人那样说些安慰的话。  


因为他懂他，他知道什么话在什么时候才是有用的，在什么时候又其实适得其反。  


后来，他默默地帮他打包好东西，就像他们年轻时候他经常会帮他打包行李一样。对此，他曾经一边羡慕那个家伙办公桌上的井井有条，嘴里却还嘲笑说某人的强迫症已经无可救药了。  


然后他就跑了，跑得远远的，甚至跑到一个和家乡不在同一天的地方。他在大海里游泳，在沙滩上漫步，晒得皮肤发红，甚至远远看上去像是换了个人种。  


有人问他是不是打算搬家了，他觉得这问题莫名其妙，然后摇了摇头。  


有人问他什么时候回去，大伙儿给他接风洗尘，他愣了愣，没想出答案。  


唯一不变的是，那个家伙即使再忙都会打电话给他，有时候聊天，有时候只是一个劲地对他吐槽那些他其实也能预想到的狗屁倒灶的事情，还有的时候，他会默默地听他说话，以及某一天，当他突如其来地特别思念那些已经失去的人的时候，默默地听着他在电话里哭。  


沉默，牵动着记忆的丝线。当他回过神的时候才发现原来自己已经沉默很久了。  


缓缓叹了口气。  


_有没有比昨天更开心一些？_  


他不是很确定。但是他知道，自己至少并没有比昨天更难过。所以这也算是一种进步吧？  


于是他小声哼哼，权当是某种肯定。  


一些像是石头落地安心的呼气声从电话里传过来，伴随着一句时常听到的话。  


他微笑着放下耳机，心里回味那句几十年不曾变过的“我爱你”，觉得也许自己的旅行时光的确应该告一段落了。

 

*** ***

 

**八月二日：他们之间，时间的距离无法考证**

 

“老狐狸果然同意那篇东西适合拍成电影！”  


兴奋的声音让他觉得好像时光一下子回转了。他一边把旅行箱举到行李架上，一边指了指最大的那个孩子示意她看好自己的妹妹们。  


心脏跳动得比平时快了一点儿。“还有呢？”  


“当然是被我巧舌如簧说动了，绿灯放行！”  


“所以咱俩那小破公司这次能排到标题后面吗？”  


“……看情况吧……”  


“嗯？”  


有点儿不对劲。他太熟悉那个油嘴滑舌的家伙了，这个可疑的回复让他觉得似乎有人是在存心卖关子。  


眼珠子咕噜一转，他说：“要是不行的话，我觉得要不咱们再想想？”  


他说得有些严肃，就好像他真的不是很高兴。这就是远隔千里只能闻其声的好处了，在任何时候，他都是演技更好一些的那个。  


果然，这个让他们来玩显得有些超龄的游戏很快迎来决胜时刻。电话那头摇了摇白旗，巴拉巴拉说出老实话。  


飞机引擎的轰鸣声让坐在机舱里的人渐渐听不太清别人说话，但这些一点儿都没妨碍到他。他能听见他说的每一个字，每一个兴奋的，期待的，跃跃欲试的音符，让他恍惚间好像回到了二十年前某个破旧的小公寓里，两个不知天高地厚的傻小子围坐在一起，看着一张张布满注解和修改的草稿做起白日梦。  


后来那个白日梦居然成真了，变成了他们今天所拥有一切的那块最初的基石。  


“不过有个小小的问题。投标的时候不知道是谁弄错了，总之现在账面上咱俩的小公司变成了竞标人。”  


“所以这有什么关系吗？”他很少去过问公司操作层面的事情。对这些需要条理和细致的问题他总是比较苦手，再加上有人自愿去承担这些繁琐工作，久而久之他就养成了完全懒得管的习惯。最后结果就是，至今他都对这些程序上的事情完全不熟练。  


“关系是没有什么关系，不过那边很猴急的要求说合同签了要立马付定金。但是老狐狸那边公司审核得花时间，说是不管挂靠还是联合制片都得走流程，你懂得，就那副堪比白宫发言人的调调。”  


“看起来又得那么干了。”他回想起几年前他们共同制作的那个“拍出你的神奇电影”真人秀，有点奇怪为什么这次他明知道答案还来问。  


没有细想，他说：“老规矩？”  


“老规矩。”  


每当这个时候，他就会想，也许他们真的应该保留当时的那个银行户头，而不是像书呆子那样乖乖听话老实把账户账面摊平之后注销。  


“你知道我的密码。不用等我到，抢故事要紧。”  


“咳咳。”电话那头传来了很虚假的咳嗽声，“我只是跟你报告一下。钱其实已经花掉了。”  


“……那你还假装来问我？”他装作慎怒地质问，换来对方听上去同样非常不值得相信的喊冤声。  


“冤枉啊，是你以为我要问你的。”  


来回间，严肃的话题很快变了味道，好像说着说着就跑歪已经变成了一种习惯。直到最小的那个女儿对着他做了个鬼脸，对着口型说“八岁了什么都知道”的时候，他才猛地意识到自己也许已经说了一些儿童不宜的话题。  


在要挂断电话前，他听到他突然提了句：  


“要么我们还是找个时间再开个联名账户？”  


他笑得烂漫。  


“好主意。就叫Matt and Ben吧。”然后头一次，他先挂断了电话——趁着他能够单方面宣布胜利的时候。

 

-全篇完-


End file.
